All I Need
by KnifeL
Summary: Hola! :3 Este es mi primer fanfic, así que espero que os guste! Lo iré publicando todas las semanas si no tengo nada que me lo impida. NanohaxFate y HayatexAlicia. La intensidad ira subiendo cada capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoola muy buenas a toodos! :3 Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic... y se me ocurrió la idea jugando al GTA... que cosa... pero a lo que vamos, que espero que os guste y disfrutéis leyéndolo :D**

_All I Need_

_**KnifeL**_

-¡Venga Alicia, llegamos tarde!- Gritaba Fate desde la puerta de su gran casa. Esta vestía una cazadora de cuero negra con vaqueros oscuros, camisa blanca y unas gafas de sol a modo de diadema para aguantar su largo cabello rubio. -¡Como no bajes de una vez me voy sin ti!

-Ya voy, ya voy- Dijo su hermana gemela con total tranquilidad -¿Vas a ir en moto o en coche?

-Creo que en coche.

-Chrono no sabe llevar la moto Fate, recuerda -Le advirtió sacando su móvil del saco -Si vas en moto, voy yo en el coche y Chrono en el Todo terreno.

-... Ok, pero venid rápido!

-Y cambiando de tema... ¿Por que tu ''novia'' (Si se la pueda llamar así) da esta fiesta?

-Por que llevamos 3 meses, Alicia.

-BUAF Demasiado tiempo te esta durando Fate... estas perdiendo facultades -La apuntó con un lápiz de labios y se dirigió al espejo de la entrada. -Esperaré un poco, a ver si llega Chrono y irnos juntos a la fiesta.. esperame allí hermanita -Le dio dos besos a Fate- ¡Hasta luego!

Fate arrancó su Kawasaki Z1000 S.E *** /Z1000SpecialEdition* **y condujo por la carretera principal hasta el lugar de la fiesta. Al pararse en un semáforo y dirigir su vista a el lateral, observó a un grupo de chicas que parecían ir al mismo lugar que ella. Una, de ojos azul oscuro y el pelo recortado por los hombros. Otra, que caminaba junto a una de pelo morado, era rubia con los ojos verdosos. Y la última... la última en la que se fijo, pero la que más le impresiono... era preciosa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Cabello cobrizo y ojos azul cielo, con ese traje corto que combinaba perfectamente con cada curva de su cuerpo...

-¡ARRANCA DE UNA VEZ, ALGUNAS PERSONAS TENEMOS PRISA!- Gritaron haciendola reaccionar, acelero y paso frente aquel grupo de chicas asustandolas con el rugido del motor.

-Pero que... -Dijo la chica de pelo corto.

-Tranquila Hayate, solo es un loco más -Sonrío la cobriza

-Hum Nanoha, ¿Y Yunno?- Pregunto la pelimorada agarrandose mas a la rubia- Se supone que te acompañaría a la fiesta...

-Hmm.. el dijo que estaría trabajando, vendrá más tarde -Contesto con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la fiesta, Nanoha, Hayate, Arisa y Suzuka se encontraron con una gran casa, totalmente echa polvo, con adolescentes bebiendo, fumando y drogándose, ¿A que clase de fiesta las habían invitado? Hayate empezó a abrirse paso hacía una pequeña barra para situarse en un lugar fijo y pedir bebidas.

Nanoha busco con la mirada a Yunno. Repaso todo el lugar un par de veces hasta que encontró algo que le llamo la atención. Una chica, vestida igual que el sujeto de la moto, abrazando a Ginga, la chica de la fiesta. La miro con curiosidad, intentando descifrar quien era la hermosa rubia de ojos carmesí.

-Es Fate, Fate Testarossa Harlaown. -Susurró Hayate- Esta con Ginga desde hace 3 meses.

-Ahm... -Asintió ella- Es... Fate es...

-¿Preciosa? Lo sé. Tiene una hermana gemela, ¿Sabes?

-Ah, esa chica de la que tanto hablas..como se llama.. ¿Alicia?-Respondió sin interés-Mira por ahí viene Yunno-kun -Yunno se acercó a ella y planto un casto beso en los labios de Nanoha, esta, observó como Fate pidió una copa cerca de ellos, a la misma vez que Yunno se alejaba un poco para saludar a alguien.

-Nanoha, creo que deberías buscarte a alguien diferente... Yunno se a ido tan pronto como a llegado- Dijo Suzuka apenada.

-Es un idiota

-¡Arisa! -Contesto enojada.

-¿Que? Es verdad. Solo ahí que ver como acosa a Ginga cada vez que la ve.

-Eso es mentira -Dijo aún mas enojada buscando con la mirada a Yunno, hasta que lo encontró discutiendo con Fate. Esta había tirado sus bebidas y estaba gritándole a Yunno. Se acerco lo más rápido que pudo y se quedo paralizada detrás de Fate.

-¿¡Que estabas haciendo!? ¿¡POR QUÉ LA BESABAS!? -Nanoha abrió mucho los ojos y su mirada fue a parar a Yunno.

-Yunno-kun, ¿Hiciste eso? -Fate se dio la vuelta y vio como a Nanoha se le escapaba una delgada lagrima -¿Lo hiciste?

-Ah, y para rematar tenias novia -En ese momento Fate se lanzo contra él, cayendo los dos al suelo en un revuelo de brazos y piernas. Fate logró colocarse en posición dominante y empezó a golpearlo duramente mientras Nanoha se derrumbaba llorando. Las personas que rodeaban la pelea abrieron paso a Alicia y Chrono seguidos de Hayate, Suzuka y Arisa. Mientras Chrono intentaba separar a su hermana sin éxito, Alicia se dirijo a Ginga regañandole. Hayate y las demás calmaban a Nanoha, derrepente, Fate de levando sacudiéndose y se acercó a Nanoha levantándola.

-¿D..donde te la llevas? -Pregunto Hayate un poco asustada por la apariencia de Fate, magullada y con esa chaqueta de cuero.. se la veía tan.. agresiva.

-A dar un paseo- Nanoha no se resistió, si no que siguió a la rubia por toda la gran sala hasta llegar al aparcamiento. Fate, con un poco de cautela, le ofreció su casco a Nanoha.

-¿Tu... tu no lo llevarás? -Fate negó con la cabeza -¿Pero y si ocurre algo?

-No me importa. Súbete a la moto

-¿Donde va.. -Fate la beso. ¡La beso! Nanoha abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Tenia que reconocer que era el mejor beso que le habían dado en toda su vida. Suave, pero con ternura. Noto la lengua de Fate pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, y así lo hizo. La boca de Fate sabía a alcohol y a cigarrillo, pero se sentía tan bien. Poco a poco, paso sus manos por el cuello de Fate, y esta agarro fuertemente de la cintura a Nanoha atraiéndola hacia sí. Cuando se se separaron, Fate se montó en la moto haciendo una señal a la cobriza, que se monto y agarro fuertemente la cintura de la rubia. Fate aceleró un poco, notando que Nanoha apretaba más el agarre y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-Oye.. ¿Como te llamabas?

-Ta..Takamachi Nanoha.

-Bien -Sonrío la rubia -Yo soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

-Si, ya lo sé

-Bueno, Nanoha, ¿Te importaría apartar tus brazos un poco?

-¿Po..por que? -Nanoha pensó que le había sentado mal que la hubiese agarrado con tanta confianza -¿Te ha molestado? -Pregunto sin soltar el agarre. Fate solo meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro y estiro sus brazos hacia arriba, haciendo ver que el agarre a su chaqueta le impedía conducir bien. -Oh...- Nanoha la soltó para que se subiera la chaqueta. Luego se agarro igual de fuerte que antes a su camisa, a lo que Fate soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Que? Nunca he montado en moto.. -Dijo apenada.

-No pasa nada, iré un poco mas lento y ya, ¿Ok? -Fate sonrió de tal manera que Nanoha se sonrojo. Arrancó el motor, y en menos de 15 minutos se encontraban frente a una casa enorme. Fate bajo de la moto y ayudo a bajar a su acompañante, dirigiéndose a la puerta y saco las llaves abriendo la cancela. La puerta principal de la casa se abrió y dejo ver la figura de dos mujeres en piyama. Una morena y una mujer con el pelo verdoso saludaron a Fate con besos.

-Hey Fate... ¿Quien es ella? -Pregunto la mujer de pelo verdoso.

-Ella es Nanoha, una amiga. Nanoha, ellas son mi madres, Precia y Lindy.

-U..un placer- Nanoha tendió su mano y la estrecharon mutuamente.

-¿Te quedarás esta noche?-Preguntó Precia. Nanoha miro a Fate con sorpresa, ¿Que pensaba hacer? Fate se encogió los hombros y entró. Nanoha se lo pensó unos segundos, para después aceptar. Como Fate se fue a su habitación sin esperarla, Lindy le mostró por donde se tenia que dirigir para encontrarla.

-Fate, ¿Estas ahí?

-Si, pasa.

-Oye.. -Nanoha estaba muy nerviosa, primero, Fate la besaba y luego la llevaba a su cuarto.

-¿Sí? -Fate ya estaba acostada en la cama. A Nanoha le dejó una de sus camisetas (Que por supuesto, le quedaba grande) encima del escritorio -Hay tienes algo para cambiarte.

-Yo.. -Dijo cogiendo la camisa -¿Donde me puedo cambiar?

-Hay, en el baño.

-Ok...- Entro en el enorme baño color crema y se desvistió. Se puso la gran camiseta y salio. Fate estaba allí mirándola, con lujuria, como si quisiera comérsela en ese mismo momento.

-Nanoha.. -Su voz ronca resonó por toda la habitación -Te ves tan bien con esa camisa...

-N.. no lo digas de esa manera- Respondió haciendo un puchero y acercándose a la cama.

-Venga, acuéstate, no haré nada que tu no quieras.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Piensas que quería violarte? -Rió Fate mirando a Nanoha- Esta noche solo dormir... supongo que querrás descansar ¿Verdad?

-Si..-Nanoha sonrió amablemente. Fate seguía viéndola, de una manera cariñosa. Nanoha, sin darse cuenta de ello, estaba mirando los labios de Fate, y como peligrosamente se acercaban a los suyos. Cerró los ojos y se inclino hacia delante, juntando los labios dulcemente. Al separarse, se acomodó en el cuerpo de Fate, a la que le provoco un sonrojo.

-Buenas noches, Fate

-Ha.… hasta mañana, Nanoha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buueenas de nuevo! Antes que nada, graciaas por los comentarios y me alegro de que os guste, tengo que darle la razón a las personas que dijeron ''NANOHA PARECE UNA CHICA FACIL'' o ''LA HISTORIA AVANZA MUY RÁPIDO'' La escusa que tengo, es que estaba muy apurada y empecé a escribir al estilo posesa y para ''zafarme'' del peso del primer capitulo. Nada más y que disfrutéis del Capitulo 2 :D**

_All I Need_

_**KnifeL**_

Nanoha se revolvió entre las sabanas y noto algo aferrado a su cintura. Un agradable calorcillo le recorría la espalda, haciéndola sonreír, para luego abrir los ojos abruptamente. Se separó de una manera brusca, provocando que la persona atrás de ella la mirara con los ojos soñolientos y un rastro de saliva en la comisura de sus labios. Por un momento, las dos se quedaron mirándose, una con cara de ''¿Que hago aquí?'' y otra de sueño, básicamente.

-¡FATE! ¡DESPIERTA, VAMOS A DESAYUNAR!- Irrumpió en la habitación su hermana, haciendo caer de la cama a Fate. A Nanoha se le escapó una risilla, que hizo a Alicia fijarse en ella por primera vez.

-Oh... ¿Tenías visita, Fate? ¿Que le hiciste? ¿Te la...

-¡ALICIA! -Fate se levantó de un salto del suelo -¡Deja de molestar!

-Vale, vale ya me voy. Baja a desayunar pronto. -Alicia cerró la puerta riendo por sacar de quicio a su gemela. Fate suspiró de alivio y miró a Nanoha, que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama esperando la reacción de la rubia.

-Bueno... voy a darme un baño, si gustas, puedes bajar a desayunar.

-Vale... -Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama buscando sus pantalones para bajar. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras de madera oscura, escuchó la voz de Lindy, Precia y Alica, riendo sin parar a saber por qué.

-Anda, si está aquí el juguetito nuevo de mi hermana... -La observó por unos momentos- Metiste a mi hermana en un buen lío anoche...

-Yo no hice nada, fue Yunno.

-Alicia -Llamó Precia- Ve a tu cuarto con ella y préstale algo de ropa.

-¡Que se la preste Fate!- Protestó con mala cara

-La de Fate me está un poco grande- Intervino Nanoha señalando la camisa que llevaba puesta. Alicia suspiró.

-Está bien, acompañame- Dicho eso, Alicia se levanto y subió las escaleras, seguida por Nanoha. A mitad del pasillo donde se encontraban las tres habitaciones, se detuvo en la puerta mas oscura, con un símbolo dibujado en blanco en la esquina derecha superior. Escuchaba a alguien cantar una canción preciosa y se quedo escuchando.

_Tu piensas que la luna estará llena para siempre  
Yo busco tu mirada entre los ojos de la gente  
Tu guardas en el alma bajo llave lo que sientes  
Yo rompo con palabras que desgarran como dientes  
Tu sufres porque no sabes como parar el tiempo  
Yo sufro porque no se de que color es el viento  
Tan dulce y hechizante que se escapa de tu boca  
Con solo una sonrisa mi cabeza volvió loca  
Ay volvió loca  
No busques mas que yo te voy a dar  
Todo el calor que no te daba la barra del bar  
Donde te vi yo por primera vez  
Donde aprendí que se podía llorar también de alegría  
Soñando tu boca junto a la miá  
Ay junto a la mía._

-¿Te gusta como canta? -Irrumpió en sus pensamientos Alicia. -También sabe tocar la guitarra y la batería. -Sonrió tras ella. Nanoha pensó de quien podría ser esa voz que le sonaba tanto, pero que a la vez nunca había escuchado cantar. La perilla de la puerta oscura se movió y abrió, detrás de ella se encontraba Fate envuelta con una toalla por sus torturadoras curvas. Nanoha se sonrojo fuertemente al igual que Fate cuando ambas se dieron cuenta de la situación.

-Nanoha~ -Canturreó Alicia- Vamos a mi habitación a darte algo de ropa, después tendrás tiempo de admirar a mi hermana- Dijo con una sonrisa que le hizo recordar a Hayate. Fate observó como las dos se marchaban a la habitación de Alicia, bueno, observó a Nanoha. Entró de nuevo en su habitación y se puso su camisa negra con unos shorts vaqueros y sus converse negras. Cogió su móvil, sus gafas de sol y se apresuró a bajar a la gran cocina. Se sentó al mismo tiempo que su desayuno tocaba la mesa. Comió rápida como un rayo, se levanto de la mesa dispuesta a salir de la casa pero Lindy la detuvo.

-Dejame pasar papá- Dijo intentando zafarse de ella.- Tengo prisa

-Tienes que llevar a Nanoha a su casa

-Tengo prisa, trabajo.

-Llevala a su casa y punto, o no saldrás a ''trabajar'' mas. -Fate frunció el ceño, se dirigió a las escaleras y parándose en el primer escalón, grito a todo pulmón el nombre de Nanoha.

-YA VOY! -Nanoha bajó las escaleras rápidamente, mostrando unos modelos de pantalones ajustados (MUY ajustados) y una camisa rosa palo igual de ajustada combinada con una chaqueta de cuero gris claro, Fate se quedo con la boca abierta, aunque ya sabía que Nanoha tenía unas curvas de infarto, con esa ropa se la veía excesivamente comestible.

-En boca cerrada no entran moscas... -Le susurró Nanoha en un ton sensual.

-Nee... Nanoha, ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-Vale -Contestó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

En el garaje, Nanoha pudo observar tres coches, la moto en la que Fate la trajo anoche y una Scooter. Fate se dirigió a un Audi R8 y ayudó a subir a Nanoha.

-Oh, Fate siempre tan gentil -Sonrió con picardia, recordando lo que Alicia le había dicho sobre ''Como tratar a su hermana''. Observó como un lindo sonrojo se formaba en el rostro de la rubia.

-Dejame. Tengo prisa, decide, ¿Te llevo a tu casa o me acompañas a el recado que tengo que hacer?

-Depende, ¿Tardarás mucho tiempo en terminarlo?

-Seep. Tengo que ir al almacén, recoger el paquete y llevarlo a su destino, que está bastante lejos. -Dijo arrancando el coche y encendiendo la radio. Nanoha se lo pensó hasta llegar a la entrada.

-Vale, voy. Pero dejame llamar a mi madre antes.

-Si quieres puedes usar mi teléfono.-Le ofreció tendiéndole el dicho teléfono. Nanoha lo cogió y marcó el número de su casa.

_-¿Diga?_

-Si, mamá, soy Nanoha

-_Hija, ¿Donde has estado? Yunno vino a casa preguntando por ti._

_-_Mamá... Yunno y yo... ya no estamos juntos... -Fate la miró confusa, ¿Cuando habían roto? Era cierto que la había engañado, igual que Ginga a ella, también se habían besado y dormido juntas, pero no se paró a pensar en la posibilidad de que Nanoha... ¿Fuera su pareja? Imposible, ¿Como iban a ser pareja?

-Fate.

-¿EH? -Contestó bruscamente.

-Tu teléfono, gracias -Nanoha se lo devolvió con una sonrisa encantadora, que hizo que Fate se estremeciera.

-De nada- Contestó también con una sonrisa. -Oye Nanoha...

-¿Si?

-Sobre lo de ayer... ¿Te molestó?

-¿Que si me hubiese molestado solo te rechazaría- Hizo un puchero -Además me gusto bastante Nyahahaha.

-¿A si? -Fate alzó una ceja y paró el coche. -¿Te gustaría repetirlo? -A Nanoha eso le cogió de sorpresa, sabía de sobra que Testarossa era descarada, pero no sabía esa faceta provocativa que le provocó que su corazón latiera más rápido.

-Por que te diría que no- Contestó acercándose a Fate, que se inclinó un poco para unir sus labios con los de la cobriza, y así comenzar un beso tierno, que poco a poco se convirtió en puro deseo. Nanoha se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Fate, agarrándola por la nuca y Fate atraiéndola hacía si por la cintura.

-Fate..-Suspiró Nanoha, mientras sentía a Fate descender sobre su cuello, besando y succionando la clavícula y el mentón- Vas a llegar tarde a tu recado... uhum...

-Ya... no me importa.. -Añadió sonriente- Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoolaa a toodos! Muchas gracias por todos las reviews MUAJAJA! Si, me reí mucho con todas, sobretodo con la de ComandanteKami-sama (Un poco larga si que es , sep) ¿QUE? ¿ATROPELLAIS A VIEJAS EN EL GTA? Yo también. Lo admito. La cosa es que... emm.. Nah, no os lo digo. Que disfrutéis leyendo! **La canción que canta Fate se llama ''Con una sonrisa'' de Melendi, por si quedaba la espina.

_All I Need_

_**KnifeL**_

-Fate... ¡FATE CONTESTA DE UNA VEZ! -Chilló Vita tirando el teléfono al suelo.

-Vita cálmate, debe estar ocupada -Dijo Chrono saliendo de una habitación limpiándose las manos. Tiró el pañuelo y se dejó caer en una pared. -¿Sabes? Tiene una amiga nueva..

-¿Amiga como yo o... amiga-juguete?- Arqueó una ceja mientras se acercaba a Chrono.

-Amiga-juguete. Tal vez se la esta tirando en el coche.. y después lo lavas tú -Chrono peino su cabello con las manos y le sacó la lengua a vita. Esta puso cara de asco e iba a responder a Chrono, pero se vio interrumpida por el coche de Fate, que entro rugiendo y estando a punto atropellarla por la velocidad a la que iba.

-Siento el retraso -Dijo saliendo de este y cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Paso por la parte delantera del coche, dirigiéndose a la puerta del copiloto y abriéndola, dejando paso a una Nanoha un poco (Mucho) despeinada, que ofreció una sonrisa a Fate, que fue devuelta con gusto.

-Hola.. -Saludo Nanoha con la mano a los presentes, algo tímida y sonriendo. Chrono y Vita se miraban incrédulos.

-Acertaste Chrono – Susurró Vita.

-¿Como no voy a acertar si soy su hermano? -Contestó acercándose a las recién llegadas

Con una sonrisa -¡Hey Fate! ¿Por que tardaste tanto?

-A ti que te importa...

-Haciendo cosas sucias, ¿Verdad? ¬¬ -Añadió Vita- ¡Después la que limpia el coche soy yo! -Dijo haciendo que tanto Fate como Nanoha se sonrojaran fuertemente.

-¡Vita callate!- Defendió Chrono dirigiéndose a una de las tantas estanterías de aquel gran almacén. -¿Sabes a quién se lo tienes que llevar, verdad? -Dijo a Fate entregándole un paquete acompañado de un portafolio.

-Claro, ¿Verossa?

-Verossa -Asintió Chrono. Fate dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta para Nanoha y, antes de que pudiera entrar al auto, Chrono la retuvo por el hombro.

-Una chica guapa.. ¿Una más o la definitiva?

-La... la definitiva.

-Lo mismo dijiste de Ginga, Teana, Subaru... ¿Estas dos ultimas están liadas, no?

-Og... Sí Chrono, las junte yo -A Chrono se le escapó una risilla, que paro cuando Fate lo miro con extrema frialdad.

-Esta va enserio.

-Si si, me parece bien -Volvió a sonreír observando como su hermana se marchaba camino a casa de su socio y cliente.

En el coche de Fate, Nanoha solo daba caricias al brazo de Fate, que estaba seria, MUY seria. Dirigió su mirada a la carretera, observando por donde pasaban. Una gran urbanización se extendía delante del vehículo, dejando ver grandes casas y bloques de apartamentos de lujo con grandes jardines. Fate se dirigió a una de las más grandes, aparcando y bajando del auto para llamar al timbre. Nanoha observó atentamente como la gran verja se abría y Fate volvió para seguir adentrándose en aquella enorme casa. Una vez aparcado el auto dentro, la puerta principal de la casa dejo paso a un chico trajeado de blanco, con el pelo verde, que se acercó al coche y se inclinó sobre la ventanilla de Fate.

_-_Buenas Testarossa, ¿Me has traído el paquete?

_-_Claro, ¿Para que iba a venir si no? -Contestó Fate sonriendo y bajándose del auto.

_-_¿Irás a la fiesta el Martes?

_-_No se -Dijo secamente mientras sacaba dicho paquete de la parte trasera- Creo que debería ir Alicia, no se me dan bien las masas...

-Oh, vamos Fate. Todos saben que los movimientos importantes los haces tú, Alicia solo hace las cuentas y las representa! -Añadió este sujetando el paquete y volteándose- Además, creo que ya tienes acompañante -Se asomó por la ventanilla y observó a Nanoha- Es muy guapa, ¿La llevarás? -Nanoha se sonrojó por el comentario del chico.

_-_Verossa, esa clase de fiestas no son para ella, no la llevaría por nada, suficientes problemas tenemos ya con el negocio.

_-_¿Que fiesta? ¿Negocios? ¿Cuales? ¿Problemas? ¿No confiás en mí? -Preguntó Nanoha de la nada, haciendo que Fate y Verossa se giraran a mirarla.

_-_Nanoha, solo te conozco de un día y... creo que no estás preparada para saber esto. -Puntualizó Fate en contra de contarle a Nanoha.

_-_Oh_, _ya veo. Solo me conoces de un día para contarme de que va esto y no tener la confianza suficiente, pero para verme desnuda como si de toda la vida! -Dijo Nanoha enfadada. Verossa solo pudo mirar a Fate, y esta hacer un Face Palm épico, tengo que añadir. Nanoha, ya cruzada de brazos y mirando al frente, refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Verossa sonrió maliciosamente y apunto:

-Te has buscado a una con carácter, Fate. Te se hará difícil controlarla.

-QUIERO IR A ESA FIESTA -Añadió la castaña, que seguía sin mirar a Fate -SI NO ME LLEVAS, DESPIDETE DE MI PARA SIEMPRE -Ahora si, si que la miró. Sus orbes azules reflejaban (A pesar del tono utilizado en sus palabras) algo de suplica, frustración y tristeza. Fate, sin darse si quiera cuenta se acerco a la mas baja y la besó

-Claro que te voy a llevar... -Contestó juntando sus frentes – Pero no hagas preguntas sobre nada, no te vallas con ningún extraño, ni aceptes peticiones u ofrecimientos de bailes o copas, respectivamente.

-Fate, no eres mi madre... pero si así lo quieres... -Dijo esta sonriendo. Verossa, que hacía rato se había ido retirando le llamo la atención desde la puerta.

-¡O salen de mi propiedad ya o suelto a los perros! -Bramó riendo - ¡HACEN MUY BUENA PAREJA! ¡FATE QUEDATE CON ELLA, QUE TE ENSEÑE MODALES! -Gritó aún más fuertemente.

Ya cerca de la casa de Nanoha, Fate estaba pensando en la posibilidad de contarle a Nanoha sobre la empresa que dirigían sus hermanos y Lindy. Lo pensó hasta llegar a su destino, hasta que sentía la necesidad de decírselo, por que, claro está, eran una ''pareja'' supuestamente. Había echo con ella en un día lo que no con Ginga ni las demás en tres o dos meses. Recordaba la sensación que le provocaba besarla, cosa que con las otras no sentía.

-Fate... te.. ¿Te importa acompañarme hasta la entrada? -Irrumpió en sus pensamientos Nanoha con una dulce sonrisa.

-Claro, por que no- contestó bajando del coche. Al llegar Nanoha volteó hacia Fate, se echó en sus brazos y la besó, no un beso tierno, si no lleno de pasión deseo y lujuria, que hizo que Fate temblara y se excitara con solo sentir esos sabrosos labios. Poco a poco, las manos de Nanoha se desplazaron a la espalda de Fate, mientras que las de esta se posaron en sus glúteos, mandándolos. Nanoha exhalaba suspiros y gemidos recogidos por la garganta de Fate, quien estaba disfrutando del deseo más que en toda su vida. Todo era ideal, pero la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un hombre, mayor pero... no tanto. Este se quedo petrificado con la escena, abriendo la boca, que poco le falto para llegar al suelo.

-¡MI PRINCESA! -Lamento este- ¡Suéltala pervertida! ¡Mi niña pequeña! -Siguió él mientra arrancaba (Literal) a Nanoha de los fuertes brazos de Fate. Esta se desanimo y puso mala cara, mientras que Nanoha solo podía reír nerviosamente y encogerse de hombros.

-Nyahaha... ejem.. Fate. Él es mi padre, Papá, ella es Fate. -Hizo la presentación.

-Buenas, soy Fate Testarossa, estudiante, mucho gusto. -Se inclinó

-Shiro Takamachi, policía y dueño del Midoriya, el gusto -Dudó un poco- es mio. -Dicho esto, se dieron la mano.

-Fate-chan -La aludida se sonrojó al escuchar ESO- ¿Quieres pasar?

-Eh... uhum.. si tu quieres -Dijo bajando la cabeza y entrando rápidamente al interior del hogar de Nanoha.


End file.
